


Mates

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: The first time Stiles meets Peter.





	

The first time Stiles saw Peter was when he was seven and even then Stiles thought he was breathtaking. So he may have a little crush on someone who was twelve years older then him, so what. They were at the police station and Stiles was waiting in the lobby for his dad to be done with work.

Stiles remember walking up to him and tugging on his coat. Peter looked down and frowned.

"I'm Stiles." He smiled with a toothy smile. He was missing his two front teeth.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" Peter bent down to look at Stiles in the eyes.

"She's sick." Stiles frowned and looked down at his shoes. Peter frowned at the boy and remembered the rumors of the sheriffs wife, that she was dying.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peter was worry about the boy. "What about your father?"

"He working. Hey mister you never told me your name." Stiles forgot all about his parents and squinted at Peter.

"It's Peter." He chuckled.

"Peter? I like it." Stiles smiled at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two suckers. "Want one?"

"Sure." Peter took the sucker from his hand. Peter and Stiles sat in the lobby and quietly at their suckers.

Stiles remembers that memory often, after all it was the first time he met his mate.

 


End file.
